


bubblegum pop

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kissing, Love Confessions, Monopoly (Board Game), You heard me, i guess at the end it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Kaede laughed, blowing the gum into a perfect bubble. Miu couldn’t help but stare at her pristine white teeth as it popped with the perfect sound. How could someone be so gorgeous and so infuriating at the same time? “It’s your fault for taking the last piece of gum, silly.”“You took the gum,” Miu began, voice laced with both anger and astonishment, “directlyout of my mouth. Bykissingme.”“Yep,” Kaede said simply, casting her signature grin. “Most of the flavor is gone, but it’s still pretty good! Totally worth it.”.Moments in the lives of Kaede Akamatsu and Miu Iruma.





	bubblegum pop

“You know,” Kaede spoke up, “I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to play the game.”

Miu was currently too entranced in giving herself all the big bucks in Monopoly to truly listen to what Kaede had to say. Everything that was higher than a fifty went right to her. Sure, it was strictly against the rules, but she was beyond tired of Kaede defeating her time and time again. The gorgeous girl genius was bound to get a goddamn win in.

Kaede sighed, but a smile was still evident on her face. It resembled something—fondness? Strange. Usually people would be pretty fucking annoyed in a situation like this, right? Oh, well. She could ponder that after she won.

“At least give me everything else, then,” Kaede suggested. “You have thousands over there, so I deserve at least the all the fifties and fives, don’t I? The ones, too.”

Miu scoffed. “Sure, sure, take them— it’s not like you’re going to win, anyway. This sexy, sexy inventor is about to steal all your properties from right under your skin!”

Miu turned out to be very, very wrong. Even with the beyond major advantage that she’d had, Kaede had managed to cover the most ground more quickly, and eventually even made it to building hotels. Miu, with how unlucky she was, landed on all the wrong properties constantly. Soon enough, it was Miu at Kaede’s mercy.

“How?” Miu asked, appalled. “I literally gave myself all the money…. How the hell did _you_ win?”

“It’s not really about the money,” Kaede answered. “Well, no, that’s wrong. It’s all about the money. But, when you start the game, if you only focus on what money you have then you’re going to throw away all the opportunities for the money that you can make. You need to strategize, Iruma-san. Which is why I’m surprised that you haven’t beat me, yet… you’re way smarter than I am.”

“I know I am,” Miu told her, brushing an unruly blonde strand of hair behind her ear. “Don’t underestimate yourself, though, Bakamatsu. That’ll just make me look bad when people see how often you beat me at this type of shit. You defeated the gorgeous girl genius, so that makes you pretty fuckin’ smart. You got it?”

Kaede laughed. The second that Kaede’s eyes closed, Miu took in the sight of such a beautiful expression. Kaede really was gorgeous— exactly what she wasn’t. Miu wished that she could one day have the brilliant smile and uplifting spirit that Kaede had. She knew that it would never happen, but hope was always a nice thing. Even for the impossible, it was a comfort to imagine a world in which it could be true.

“I got it, Iruma-san,” Kaede assured. “I got it."

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Miu broke the comfortable silence they’d been sharing, “did you know that peppers are technically fruits?”

Kaede groaned into the pillow she had against her face. “Iruma-san, it’s three in the morning. Can we _please_ go to sleep?”

Kaede loved Miu more than anything else, but she swore to Atua she was about to hit her in the face with this pillow if Miu didn’t go to sleep. Kade didn’t know what was going to happen when she invited Miu over for a sleepover, but she certainly wasn’t expecting this.

Miu huffed. “You’re such a fuckin’ baby. It’s only three in the morning and you’re _already_ going to sleep?”

Kaede raised her head and turned to face Miu in order to give her the most deadpan stare she could muster. “Are you telling me that you usually go to sleep _after_ three in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Miu replied, “don’t you?”

A million things went through Kaede’s mind in that moment, but the only thing that came out was, “No.”

Their placing was a bit awkward—two girls on the same bed right next to one another. To average people it would just be like any other sleepover, but when one was a vulgar lesbian and the other was a pretty out-there bisexual… things were not quite like that. It wasn’t that Kaede was thinking about Miu’s breasts whenever she accidentally inched too close, it was just that Kaede was thinking about Miu’s breasts whenever she accidentally inched too close.

“If you really wanna sleep that badly then I’ll shut up,” Miu offered, voice a bit quieter before.

Kaede thought about it. She did want to sleep, but… she would take any second that she could get with Miu. After all, there was no one else that she would rather spend time with. Time with Miu was too good to pass up.

“It’s fine,” Kaede told her. “Just… keep talking.”

 

* * *

 

“Will you go out with me?”

It was such a simple and blunt question, and yet it had Miu completely stunned. Kaede wanted to date her. Kaede fucking Akamatsu was genuinely interested in her as a person, and wanted to deepen their relationship. Kaede, who was far too good for her in every aspect, truly liked her.

And that was what she couldn’t understand.

“You playin’ a joke on me or something?” Miu demanded. “Geez, Bakamatsu. I never thought you’d be the type of bitch to do something like that. Hah, I bet you thought you fooled me, too! Loser!”  
  
Tears forming in the corners of Miu’s eyes threatened to fall, but Miu wouldn’t let them. Not here, and not now. Not like this.

“I’m not kidding!” Kaede insisted, cheeks puffed just the slightest. “I wouldn’t joke about something like this…”

Miu was silent for a second. Then two. And then, “Why?”

“What?” Kaede cocked one eyebrow, everything about her expression displaying confusion.

“Why would you want to date me?” Miu asked. “I’m… to be frank, a total bitch. I’m never nice to anyone, and everyone hates me. So why do you, of all people, choose to like me? Why do you want to date me?”

“Everyone doesn’t hate you,” Kaede replied. “They just have a hard time getting close to you, is all. They really want to, Iruma-san, they just haven’t figured out how to, yet. They will, though. I promise. And… you’ve always been there for me, and I’ve always been there for you. We’re a team, right? Together.”

“Together,” Miu echoed, the word foreign on her tongue.

“So?” Kaede inquired. “What’s your answer, Ms. Inventor?” Kaede seemed confident enough, but Miu could see how she shifted in her spot. She was almost just as uncomfortable as Miu herself. Kaede being nervous—what an otherworldly though. Who would have guessed that it was even possible?

“Yes,” Miu responded, breathing into every word. After a moment of silence, she added, “I guess.”

Smooth.

“Awesome!” Kaede cheered, reaching forward to wrap Miu in her embrace. Miu could feel her face heat up as Kaede’s warm body ensnared her. In that moment she didn’t think about what to say—all she could feel was Kaede.

When she composed herself once more, she said, “I know you want my skilled hands to touch your boobs, but hugging me isn’t the way I’d like to fuckin’ do it!”

That was enough to get Kaede off of her and stop her blush from becoming too obvious. Christ, this was becoming like all of those manga that Tsumugi would scream about. Then again, since when did Miu Iruma have anything against living life straight out of a manga?

“That’s not what I was trying to do…” Kaede defended herself. They both knew that she was telling the truth, but it came out far weaker than Kaede most likely intended.

“Uh huh,” Miu joked, purposefully lacing her voice with disbelief. “I’m _sure_ you didn’t.” Miu walked off, her shoots making loud sounds against the floor of the school hallway.

“H-Hey!” Kaede shrieked. “I’m being serious…!” 

When she heard Kaede running to catch up to her, Miu ran even faster. In the end, she got both a good workout and a great girlfriend. If that wasn’t something to brag about to her diary, then she didn’t know what was.

 

* * *

 

 

“You should try the new ramen place down the street,” Kaede suggests, quickening her pace in order to keep up with the fast walking speed of Miu Iruma. “It’s _so_ good. Oh, why don’t we go there together? It’ll be like… a date! Yeah, a date!”

Miu scoffed, walking even faster. She probably thought that she could hide her blush, but Kaede could see it well enough. Miu was too cute, really. “Like hell I’d go to some shitty ramen place with you. I could go with the prime minister, you know that? Or I could go with Beyoncé. I could go with anyone! You’re lucky I haven’t called my goddamn security guards to take you away yet, bitch!”  
  
“We’re in a public area,” Kaede reminded her. They were currently standing in the central street of their city, lights flashing around them. “And don’t be like that! You know you want some ramen.”

Miu didn’t look entirely convinced, so Kaede knew that she’d have to pull out her secret weapon.

“Please?” she added on, putting as much emotion into the single word as possible.

“Ugh, fine!” Miu relented, and Kaede did a silent fist pump. Score for her.  “Just shut up and stop talking.”

“Woah,” Kaede breathed. “You want me to shut up _and_ stop talking?”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Miu hissed, but Kaede didn’t miss the grin on her face. The people around them could probably hear their conversation as they passed by, but Kaede didn’t mind. Even if they were being loud, she wouldn’t change a thing about any of their exchanges.

Kaede was still thinking about what to say when Miu continued, “You can just fuck me, though. That’s fine.”

“Miu!” Kaede hissed, face growing red as heads turned to stare at them. She loved Miu, but she swore that Miu was going to kill her someday using her vulgar mouth only.

“Well?” Miu inquired. “Didn’t you want to go to that fuckin’ ramen place?”  
  
Miu grabbed Kaede’s hand, and lead Kaede all the way down the street. Kaede was so focused on Miu that she forgot to tell her which way to go, and they ended up going six blocks down the wrong way.

 

* * *

 

“Give me the last piece of gum!” Kaede demanded, crossing her arms. “I’m the one who bought the pack, and you’ve already practically finished it!”  
  
“You snooze, you lose,” Miu told her, plopping the last stick of gum in her mouth triumphantly. The sweet artificial strawberry flavor graced her tongue in the best way possible.

“Hey!” Kaede complained. “Geez, you could’ve at _least_ let me have that!”   
  
Miu would be lying if she didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt for it. Sure, it was pretty stupid, but… Kaede had bought it, and yet Miu had chewed up the entire thing. If that wasn’t being a bad girlfriend, Miu didn’t know what was.

“I know how you can make it up to me,” Kaede suggested, clearly sensing Miu’s awkward feelings. “If you let me kiss you, then I’ll forgive you.”  
  
“H-Huh?!” Miu sputtered. “You’re s-such a fuckin’ sap, Bakamatsu… Fine, just let me spit out the—”

Kaede didn’t wait for Miu to finish her sentence. She leaned in, softly pressing her mouth against Miu’s. It was soft, to say the least—nothing but the gentle pressing of lips. Then, Kaede placed her tongue between the lips of Miu’s closed mouth, and— _hell yeah_ , she was fine with this. Miu opened her mouth, ready for the hot make out session that she’d never done before but was totally ready for. Kaede seemed to have other things in mind though. Kaede’s tongue entered Miu’s mouth, and—

She went in and took the already slightly chewed up gum out of Miu’s mouth and placed in into her own.

Miu lurched backwards. “Gross!”  
  
Kaede laughed, blowing the gum into a perfect bubble. Miu couldn’t help but stare at her pristine white teeth as it popped with the perfect sound. How could someone be so gorgeous and so infuriating at the same time? “It’s your fault for taking the last piece of gum, silly.”

“You took the gum,” Miu began, voice laced with both anger and astonishment, “ _directly_ out of my mouth. By _kissing_ me.”

“Yep,” Kaede said simply, casting her signature grin. “Most of the flavor is gone, but it’s still pretty good! Totally worth it.”  
  
“You’re disgusting,” Miu insulted. “Like me. We make a good match, don’t we, Bakamatsu?”   
  
Kaede nodded, dusting off her pants as she stood up from the bench she was sitting on. “We do. Now, are we going to head back or are you going to sit there all day? I suggest the former, in my own personal opinion.”

Miu huffed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m comin’.”

They began the trek back to the school together, hand in hand. It was in that moment that Miu realized she would follow Kaede anywhere. As long as they were together, side by side, there wasn’t a single force that could get in their way. Miu had never believed that there would be someone out there who would put up with her for a lifetime, but she knew that what she had with Kaede would last. Years? Decades? Forever? That, she didn’t know—but she was more than willing to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! all comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> i love irumatsu sm... they are all that consume literally all my thoughts i love them... i want them to Be Happy™


End file.
